bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mūbiki
| birthday = 6th June | age = 2000+ | gender = Male | height = 165 cm | weight = 55 kg | eyes = Purple | hair = Black | blood type = O- | unusual features = | affiliation = Setsudan | previous affiliation = Various companies | occupation = Leader of Setsudan | previous occupation = Captain of the Director | team = Setsudan | previous team = | partner = Unnamed | previous partner = , | base of operations = | marital status = Widow | relatives = Unknown | education = Autodidact, University, | status = Active | shikai = Shunjū | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Mūbiki (無響, Muubiki; literally "Anechoic") is the leader of Setsudan and the current incarnation of a figure that has appeared across all spiritual dimensions hundreds of times over the last millenia. The earliest known record of his existence is as one of the founding captains of the , although there is no solid evidence that this was his first incarnation. Due to the , Mūbiki became an exception in the spiritual cycle, being forced to retain every aspect of every single life he ever lead. The accumulated sorrow and pain, as well as the sensation of the happiness he had attained being ripped away from him countless of time gave birth to Setsudan, and their goal to eliminate the . Through this, Mūbiki believes that he can halt the process of life and death and finally be able to be at peace. Currently, Mūbiki and his group seem to have made camp in the remains of , presumably due to the large amount of resident memories out there. Appearance Mūbiki has the appearance of a young teenage boy, implying that he hasn't possessed his current form for too long. He has medium-long, black hair which covers up his left eye most of the time. His eyes are a dark purple, although their saturation has shown to differ on separate occasions, ranging between a light orchid to pure black. Curiously, although his appearance has varied with each of his lives, some aspects have always remained similar throughout each of them, leading to acquaintances of the past sometimes mentioning that they somehow recognize Mūbiki. Mūbiki seems to favor wearing a black blazer with a crimson hem, accompanied by an equally dark pair of trousers. In comparison to most characters, however, his attire has been shown to be very extensive, so it's not really determinable what it usually consists of. In reminiscence of the woman he loves, he still wears his wedding ring, although he himself isn't even sure how much time has passed since she passed away. Personality During the lifetime he shared with Yamamato, Mūbiki was displayed as a lively and self-confident person. He didn't hesitate to challenge Yamamato to a duel, despite the obvious gap between their powers. Mūbiki's defeat only fueled his respect and friendship towards him and even though he didn't share Yamamato's kind-hearted beliefs, he supported him in his goal as a sign of this grown support. Acting as Yamamato's right hand, Mūbiki himself gained a lot of respect from other Shinigami too, with even acknowledging him, both for his talents and his ideals. Upon unlocking his bankai and being confronted with all of his previous lives and the realization that he would have to suffer through the same process a thousand times again, Mūbiki became set on relieving himself from the cycle. Although searching for a peaceful solution at first, he quickly recognize that the laws of the universe wouldn't be changed just for his sake. Thus, his new intention became to kill the Soul King, therewith destroying the "lynchpin" and ending the reincarnation cycle. Although he had never been a merciful figure, this revelation was enough for Mūbiki to sacrifice the well-being of the universe just for his sake, shown when he attacked his former friends and allies without hesitation. Throughout the lives that would follow, several figures would stand out even among the thousands of others he had met in previous incarnations, and they would sometimes distract Mūbiki from his suffering. People such as Hana Akari and his human wife would grant Mūbiki relief and happiness, resulting in times where he did not bother with pursuing his goal. However, seeing as no one else possessed his abilities, these people would disappear eventually, either through their own or Mūbiki's death, giving birth to more hurt and the Setsudan. In battle, Mūbiki comes across as ruthless and stoic. Seemingly deprived of all emotions, he slashes down children with the same ease as seasoned warriors. While appearing needlessly cruel, Mūbiki simply has a complete lack of value for life in general, merely because he knows that the souls he kills today will be reborn as humans in a warm family, until they die and transcend into the spiritual plane again. However, he does prefer not to perish himself, because then he will have to grow up again and encounter a spiritual object for his powers and memories to return. It should be noted that Mūbiki generally does not bother with explaining his motives when asked about them - he has simply grown tired with justifying his actions over and over again and if he doesn't simply ignore the question he will reply with a vague or idiotic retort. Although he is more than patient, he doesn't like to listen to other people either, and certainly not during battle. In general, he prefers to avoid unnecessary contact all together during his most recent lives, considering all they do is prolong his suffering. History Early Lives Foundation of the Gotei 13 Mūbiki was shown to have shared one of his youths with , the two of them both being born and raised in the harsh environment that would later become . Considering that the afterlife then was probably even harsher than the time spent in the , seeing how most Shinigami were little more than ruthless killers, Yamamato shared his dream of creating a peaceful haven for all souls. Mūbiki did not believe such a thing was feasible, but he promised to aid his friends in what he deemed an impossible quest. The two boys set out to become more powerful so they could rule above all the other Shinigami and unify them. It quickly became apparent that Yamamato was far more talented than Mūbiki, something the latter found difficult to cope with. Word spread of their reputation, many helpless souls seeking the two of them out of protection and many Shinigami following them in battle. Sometime during these events, Mūbiki challenged Yamamato to a duel in order to decide upon the leader of the group. Despite being only teenagers in appearance, their battle was enough to attract the greatest part of Shinigami in the dimension. The battle concluded with Yamamato slicing off Mūbiki's arm, although he was able to scar Yamamoto in the process. Seeing the display of power, the remaining Shinigami were divided into either supporting or opposing the two boys, an event which would lead to the eventual creation of and the . Mūbiki acknowledged Yamamato as the leader and despite his injury, commented that he was seriously starting to take a liking to him. With Yamamato as their leader, the group quickly grew in number and strength, eventually leading to an entirely unified force. Yamamato then called out all Shinigami to build a city where all souls could be safe from all interior and exterior threats, protected by the most powerful among them. He went on to establish an academy to train new protectors and a military force, lead by the 13 strongest Shinigami. Among them were Mūbiki and . Not long after Soul Society was raised from the ground, Mūbiki was able to master his Bankai. This caused the power slumbering within his soul to unleash, revealing that he was in fact an old soul. Suddenly confronted with all the pain he had faced throughout his numerous lives, Mūbiki confronted Yamamato and demanded him an audience with the Soul King. Yamamato refused to show him the way into the palace, commenting that Mūbiki's reiatsu had darkened. In anger, Mūbiki attacked Yamamato, eventually being able to overpower him when he used Shunjū to summon Ryūjin Jakka's flames from the past. Seeing how the flames were black in color, Yamamato asked Mūbiki why his soul had suddenly become so tainted. Without a response, Mūbiki tried to overwhelm Yamamato with the combination of both of their zanpakutō, but Yamamato was able to overcome the assault, explaining that the flames Mūbiki had summoned were from a time where Ryūjin Jakka did not have the same strength as today. Mūbiki then uses his reiatsu to slow down the reishi within Yamamato's flames to be able to avoid them and slash Yamamato across the chest, a wound which would later become one of his many scars. Yamamato comments on Mūbiki's growth, but says that he will have to kill him seeing how he has become, even though it pains him. He then proceeds to remove himself from Soul Society, which Mūbiki misinterprets as running away. Once they're at a sufficient distance, Yamamato activates his Bankai and burns Mūbiki alive with Zanka no Tachi, Chūō: Kokudana Haikūbetsu. He buries his friend and says it saddens him that he will never know why he suddenly turned this way. Mūbiki is then born as a child in the Human World. At the age of 13, he awakens his spiritual powers through contact with a Hollow and remembers the events that transpired once again. He is also unhappy that his friendship with Yamamato had to end this way, although he deems it not as important due to all the lives he had lived before that. Synopsis *Two Sides of a Forgotten Coin Powers & Abilities : Being among the eldest of spiritual creatures to appear, Mūbiki possesses an exceedingly large amount of . The sheer fact that he was able to go toe-to-toe with the legendary is a testament to his power, even if he lost his life in said battle. The accumulation of sorrow throughout his lives tainted Mūbiki's spiritual energy to the point it devours any living being that comes within his vicinity once released, forcing him to suppress it continuously if he doesn't want to destroy his surroundings. His reiatsu is purple in color. The might of his reiatsu is so large Mūbiki can defeat opponents simply by avoiding their attacks. While they exert more and more spiritual energy in an effort to get a hit in on him, they lose their ability to resist his spiritual pressure and are eventually consumed by it. : Experimenting with his spiritual energy throughout many of his lives, Mūbiki has attained a degree of control over his reiatsu few can ever hope to achieve. He has shown to be able to direct the destructive nature of his reiatsu onto specific targets, allowing him to disintegrate numerous Gotei 13 officers within the crowd-packed streets of the without harming any bystanders. Mūbiki can control the different aspects of his reiatsu meticulously, being able to make it dense enough to block physical attacks in mid-air or making it cover an area as gigantic as . Despite his massive resources, he can disguise his spiritual signature to the point even the most experienced trackers lose sight of him - this is what allowed him to spend many of his lives in Soul Society without anyone recognizing his presence. *'Tracking:' Mūbiki can sent out a ripple of his spiritual energy that, while visible upon creation, travels through the entirety of the dimension unnoticeably. This allows him to pin-point any specific target whose spiritual signature he's familiar with, no matter their location. He can even sense other creatures across dimensions given sufficient concentration. His knowledge of tracking methods allows him to circumvent similar efforts by his foes completely. If Mūbiki ever is detected, it is probably because he wanted to be. *' :' A technique which he developed to have a better chance against Yamamoto, Mūbiki can use his own overwhelming spiritual pressure to brake the movements of spiritrons around him, causing any technique or opponent to struggle in moving forward. The potency of this technique allowed him to retard 's flames to the point that they could be avoided at a walking pace. : According to Mūbiki, the numeral system of Kidō was developed by one of the original captains to ease the process of transmuting raw spiritual energy into spells. He did this so the next generations would not have to spend as much time on mastering this art as the original Shinigami had to. Deriving from a time before this system was implanted, Mūbiki doesn't employ the conventional means of Kidō-casting. He explains that the 100 Bakudō and Hadō spells were picked to cover an area as extensive as possible within the field of Kidō, but that essentially, a sufficient master can conjure any kind of spiritual object. Henceforth, Mūbiki does not give a name or incantation to the Kidō he casts, and they are mostly tailored for the situation at hand. As with all of his abilities, Mūbiki's spells are permeated with his destructive energy. Even defensive enchantments tend to acquire hazardous properties in his hands, shown when Mūbiki cast a barrier that melted everything that came in contact with it instead of merely repelling it. This trait also renders Mūbiki unable to cast any form of healing spell. Immense Strength: Although showcased only at specific points during his lifetime, Mūbiki has shown to be in possession of a very high level of physical strength. This trait is possibly the least he developed across his life spans, due to it having to be re-evaluated with every new body he attained. A single punch of his could overturn a concrete floor completely, the force of which was enough to crack nearby buildings as well. During his lifetime as a Gotei 13, he was noted as one of the few who could take on in a contest of sheer physical strength, a feat few after him have ever rightfully claimed. Even when in a human form, he has shown to be capable of amazing performances, combating Hollows several times his size with nothing but muscle strength. Step Master Over the course of history, speed has always played a key part during combat. As such, among all races, there have been outstanding figures who specialized themselves in literally being always a step ahead of the opponent. They would be addressed as even, for they could move faster than anyone held possible, dodge attacks a hair's width away, appear in multiple places at the same time and shatter the very ground beneath them with a single step. Whatever name it carried, once proficiency in could often determine the outcome a battle by itself. After all, what use is any sure-kill technique as long as you can't even hit your opponent? Yet, even in the face of all these masters, these "gods", Mūbiki has reached a level of his own. It would be useless to compare him to the velocity of others or to say what natural speed barriers he can break. It would simply not be enough to properly convey on what plane Mūbiki rests when rapid movement is concerned. What is certain to say, however, that Mūbiki's prowess likely is unsurpassed, and maybe even unrivaled. : It is surmised Mūbiki spent most of his spiritual lifetime as a Shinigami, making the art of Hohō appear the most influential within his movements. Interestingly, Mūbiki himself comments that he never showed any natural talent towards Hohō, or any high-speed movement technique for that matter. It just was a skill that he honed throughout his countless lives through effort and experience, until he eventually reached a level no one had been able to before him. He has shown knowledge of techniques assumed to be exclusive to select groups such as the , although it has never been confirmed he wasn't a part of them himself at some point. His proficiency in Hohō allows him to spot past injuries and flaws at a glance, even points the opponent struggled with while in training as well as the manner in which this training was executed. He utilizes the tendencies and traditional paces in shunpo to his advantage, anticipating his opponent's course of action after their first step and reacting accordingly. Even in the face of a personal or hybrid style, he can determine the functioning of its techniques after having seen only a few usages of it. *'Immense Leg Strength:' Although Mūbiki often must lay off to others when it comes to sheer physical strength, the relentless training of high-speed movement has given his lower body incredible vigor. Although it's not like his upper body fundamentally lacks muscle power, it vastly pales when his legs are put to use. With only a single kick, he was able to shatter the entire surface of an incantationless spell and blow away the Shinigami away simply with the power resonating from the impact. Still, even though his legs possess this much potential, Mūbiki generally prefers not to use them in such manners since, in the event of an injury, it would handicap his abilities immensely. *'Enhanced Agility:' Mūbiki employs a "minimal effort" kind of moving when in combat. He dodges or counters any assault on his person at the last suitable moment as to preserve as much energy of his own and throw the opponent off guard. To maximize the potential of this fighting style, his reflexes have been honed to an incredible level throughout his lives. Not only that, but should the opponent a style that employs feint or unconventional means to guide these reflexes in the wrong direction, Mūbiki can recognize this and act accordingly. A form like this effectively neuters the difference between a long-range or point-blank assault; they are responded to in the exact same manner. Odorishūgō (踊り集合, assembly of dances); The exact manner in which Mūbiki moves is incredibly complex. Claiming to have spent at least one lifetime as every creature within all dimensions, there lie - consciously or not - a lot of different nuances in his movements. Incorporating the strengths of each style while simultaneously eliminating the flaws of others, odorishūgō is probably the closest thing to what one could call the "perfect high-speed movement technique", although Mūbiki comments it is still a "work in progress". Behind the potency of Odorishūgō also lies its flexibility - it can use Mūbiki's extensive knowledge to adapt itself for the matter at hand in the most ideal way. Hana comments that the name of the technique should be read in two ways. Not only it is a collection of movement arts, the "assembly" also refers to the coalescing of Mūbiki's motions with those of the opponent. Mūbiki's steps force his opponent to respond in the exact manner he desires, making the scenario resemble a prepared dance of some sort to an outsider. It is this indisputable control that almost always gives Mūbiki the upper hand in battle as his superior speed allows him to overwhelm opponents even if they vastly surpass him in any other field. *'Ippo, Nagare' (一歩, 流れ; "one step, flow"); Flash steps, Shunpo, is to be considered just as its name indicates - the user uses his steps to 'flash' to a certain location. A common misconception is that more steps allow for faster movement, as this is also what students are taught at the . More steps allow for faster burst of power from the legs; it gives the legs more chance to push themselves off a specific surface and thus generate momentum for the user to translate in the shimmering of flash step. But although this method is effective, it is not the most ideal one. Mūbiki explains that the real effort in shunpo does not lie so much in the step itself, but in the state in-between steps. This state is an unnatural state for a shinigami, one that forces their reiryoku to flow in a constrained and possible even harmful manner. To minimize this state of being, Shinigami are taught the "more-steps-is-better" mantra. However, while this makes the process of shunpo more comfortable for the user, it diverts from shunpo's true nature and therefore limits its potential. This flaw was discovered during shunpo's development and as such the original way was discarded and eventually forgotten. Through applying the nontraditional, but pristine manner, Mūbiki can surpass any given opponent's swiftness with a single step. The ground is tapped and the movement is continued from there; direction and length aren't important factors. The technique shatters the "limits" the body has imposed on the vein system of reiryoku to prevent it from expiring too soon in order to keep the step going, at the cost of extreme damage to the user's body. The technique is also named Yukitosumiho (雪と墨歩; "snow and ink step") due to the opposite natures of its initiation and completion. When commenced, the technique seems to be void of all force, to the point Mūbiki could depart off a lake without even disturbing the surface of the water. However, when the step ends, the accumulated kinetic energy generally is big enough to wipe out everything in its vicinity (Depending on the length of the step, of course). Although it can just as easily be utilized in combat, the purpose of the technique is generally to cross large distances within an extremely small window of time. This was shown when Mūbiki moved from the outskirts of the to the interior of the faster than the surrounding Seireitei could begin to influence him.Two Sides of a Forgotten Coin *'Kūho, Myaku' (空歩, 脈; "sky step, pulse"); A technique born from the "instinct" of and the "manifestation" of , Mūbiki takes the primal desire to move and lets it overtake his whole body. After deciding on a location, his mind becomes like that of a berzerker: focused on only one goal with complete disregard for anything trying to prevent it. It is a strange phenomenon but through this utilization Mūbiki can perform deeds he has no knowledge of, because his mind will automatically will come up with ways to circumvent any obstacle as long as it lets him reach his desired location. Even when Mūbiki is human this rule still counts, shown when he desired to reach the top of a skyscraper and vertically walked up to it, giving the technique its name. Unfortunately, since his only purpose becomes reaching that specific point, Mūbiki loses all sight of anything else. Whether it be an army, a steel-plated vault or his own allies that he has to smash through to attain it, he won't distinguish. The technique also does not focus so much on speed as any of his others. Although it still is a form of high-speed movement, its usage is generally summoned to get rid of obstacles and not so much to move quickly. Although Mūbiki initially struggled with deactivating the technique, it seems that he has attained this degree of control after what he calls the "giant incident", where he wanted to escape Seireitei but was held back by a . Unable to escape his state of mind and decide on a proper course of actions, he was imprisoned for seventy years before he came to his senses and broke out without much further trouble. Given the similar reduction to his state of mind, it is likely that this techniques was developed with influence of Ōmonogui. *'Sōho, Wakare' (双歩, 分かれ; "twin step, branch"); During the initialization of a step, an instance called the "point of decision" (決定の時点, Kettei no Jiten) occurs. It is when the person in question orients its body in a way so only one particular destination can be reached. This is true for all kind of movements, not only high-speed ones. However, what is unique to high-speed locomotion is the mitigation of this "rule". and have portrayed this, attaining a velocity high enough where it is possible for them to exist in multiple places at ones, through the use of so-called "flash-clones" (瞬分身, shunbunshin). Mūbiki has attained the pinnacle of this concept, being able to reach all possible destinations at once. The exact workings of this technique seem to be similar to a neon lamp, with Mūbiki transporting himself between the locations of his clones so quickly all of them appear to be solid. According to himself, Mūbiki dis- and reappears between each clone over 230 times per second, allowing all of them to function as his own body simultaneously. Seeing as they are simply just Mūbiki moving mind-blowingly fast, each 'clone' can move and attack independently. Unfortunately, this also means that Mūbiki's susceptibility to attacks is multiplied by the amount of clones he makes. **'Sōho, Wakare: Aki' (双歩, 分かれ秋; "twin step, branch: autumn"); Not Yet Revealed *'Usapo, Tamerau' (兎歩, ためらう; "hare step, stagger"); Based on the simply premise of "a moving target is surprisingly hard to hit", Mūbiki compares the technique to the way a hare runs from side to side when being hunted. Speeding up this process a thousandfold, Mūbiki makes himself a "moving target" without actually appearing to displace himself. Although the particulars are unknown, it allow him to dodge a technique as big as from near point-blank range as well as a that was fired from a hand placed on his forehead. The Arrancar that fired said cero speculated that Mūbiki avoided the technique by moving out of the way of every single particle individually, a claim he neither denied nor confirmed. It seems to possess influences of , seeing how the movement is more 'flowing' then mere dis- and reappearance Zanpakutō Shunjū (春秋, Spring and Autumn) is the name of Mūbiki's . In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a nōdachi, exceeding Mūbiki itself in length. Unlike most swords, the hilt is not wrapped, making the cutting edge transcend seamlessly into the grip. Shunjū possesses no scabbard and is commonly carried around by Mūbiki on his shoulder or kept safe by one of the Setsudan. It has the ability though to move itself to Mūbiki's side whenever he wills it, even if its holder is in another dimension. Shunjū's appearance has been fairly consistent throughout all of its incarnations, although its size has been known to vary. The text "時間全江にを侵食" (Jikan Zen'e Nio Shinshoku; Literally "time erodes all bonds") has been engraved into the length of the blade ever since its Bankai was unlocked. Ironically, Shunjū's was revealed to be a mayfly, a creature typified by its extremely short lifespan. It is no different in size to an actual mayfly and when manifested seems to prefer to rest on its sword form's tip as it communicates with Mūbiki. *' :' Both the release command and the form of Shunjū's Shikai are unknown. :Shikai Special Ability: Shunjū's shikai is the Personification of History (化身史, Keshin-shi). When released, Shunjū's presence pulls on the particles around it, extracting their "memories" and then bringing them into reality. This allows Shunjū to recreate any event or power that was brought forward in its current location and employ it as its own. Not only does Shunjū pull on ubiquitous particles, it also reaches out to personal spiritrons in its environment, allowing it to recreate the abilities of anyone in its vicinity that were used in the past. This was shown during Mūbiki's fight with Yamamato, where he summoned Ryūjin Jakka's past flames to aid him in battle. It is unknown how close to the present Shunjū's abilities reach, but it seems that the more recent a technique, the harder it becomes for Shunjū to utilize it. Because Shunjū can essentially be used to turn the opponent's power against themselves, it is regarded as a highly dangerous zanpakutō. However, Yamamato was able to discover a flaw in Shunjū's workings which enabled him to defeat it: if a technique is used for the very first time, there exists no recollection of it, and thus it cannot be copied by Shunjū. Through accessing past techniques, Mūbiki can also use Shunjū as a tool to research previous events. Recreated techniques will generally supply additional information about the circumstances they were originally utilized in, making Mūbiki more knowledgeable with every use. Through extracting past usages of his opponent's techniques, Mūbiki can map out their flaws and specifics quite easily. :*'Hanshadatsu' (反射だっ; "I was a reflection"): Mūbiki's has suffered countless times throughout his countless lives. The pain of each of his losses may diminish over time, as his heart learns to become numb to them, but there are still some tortures that he could not overcome, no matter his experience. In an effort to handle this suffering, Shunjū used these feelings as the fuel for new beings, giving birth to the various members of Setsudan. They are created as autonomous beings and possess a free will despite originating from Mūbiki's consciousness. Mūbiki cannot control them, although they will follow him in death when one of his lives end. Because they are spiritual beings, they cannot be seen by normal humans, even when Mūbiki is incarnated as one himself. :*'Shichōdatsu' (視聴だっ; "I was the audience"); Through orchestrating the collective memories of resident and personal reishi particles, Mūbiki can reenact any incident connected to the location and/or the individual. The recalling can comprise swordsmanship or unarmed combat combinations that were executed in said location, specific interactions between two or more abilities or even wounds that one of the combatants suffered. The original subject of each of these happenings is of no importance, shown when Mūbiki used this technique to tear off his opponent's arm in the exact manner Yamamato dismembered him. Because the technique creates a replica of a specific situation, Mūbiki's skill in what is recreated is of no importance, allowing him to perform feats of zanjutsu and hakuda far above his level. *' :' Not Yet Revealed Trivia *The name "Mūbiki" is an adopted moniker, as his birthname has since long been forgotten, considering it is unsure when his soul was even born to begin with. Mūbiki gave himself that name out of irony - he is all but "not-echoing". *Mūbiki's appearance is based off Koyomi Araragi from the Bakemonogatari series. *The name of his zanpakutō is a reference to the Spring and Autumn Annals, one of the earliest surviving Chinese historical texts. References